Kaoru: Un amor a los 15
by ktalina
Summary: Una historia que narra la adolescencia de la joven Kaoru y una historia de amor muy bonita como las que suceden a los 15 años. Basada en una vivencia personal. Dejen sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Nota : los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los escogí de la serie rurouni kenshin para representar la historia.

**_Kaoru:_ Un amor a los 15  
**

_**Capítulo 1**_

El despertador marcaba las 7:00 a.m. en la casa de Kaoru Kamiya. Hoy no tenía muchos deseos de asistir al colegio, sin embargo tenía un importante examen, por lo que se le hacia imposible faltar.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama y de apoco fue levantándose. Observó detenidamente su habitación y un gran espejo apegado a la pared. Se observó en él y se reflejaba una muchacha de unos 15 años, alta, de un largo cabello castaño oscuro, delgada y de test blanca. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de pousters de todas las bandas q solía escuchar Kaoru.

Miró el reloj y ya habian pasado 15 minutos. No habia notado todo el tiempo que habia estado frente al espejo, por lo que rápidamente se colocó el uniforme. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y fue a la cocina para desayunar. Sin haber dejado algún mensaje Kaoru notó la ausencia de sus padres, por lo que colocó un CD en la radio y comenzó a escuchar música. Cuando terminó de desayunar, salió sin prisa de la casa; su colegio quedaba a solo 15 minutos. Mientras caminaba recordaba todo los deberes que tenia para hoy día y eso la amargaba un poco, pero luego pensó en que disfrutaba mucho cuando estaba con sus compañeros y que además tenía mucho q contarle a Misao, su mejor amiga. Fijó su mirada en el hermoso mar que se divisaba a lo lejos. Sin duda hoy sería un día como todos: muy agitado.

* * *

tin! 

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del día en el colegio Kashin. Kaoru se hayaba en su puesto, rayando su cuaderno con algunas canciones y dibujos... Derrepente Misao se acercó a hablarle.

Mi: - Y... como te fue?

Ka: -Mmm...si...supongo que bien.

Mi: -Ahhh... a ti siempre te va bien! . Yo por más que estudie no logro aprenderme nada ¬¬...

Ka: -Jeje '... Bueno pero... aún así no me fue tan bien...

Mi: - Mmm... Ya vamos apurate! Asi alcanzamos a dar una vuelta.

Ka: -Jaja.. enseguida termino.

Después de arreglar las mochilas salieron de la sala y de camino al pasillo se cruzaron con Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori era un muchacho un año mayor que ellas. Un joven alto, de cabello negro, muy guapo y una mirada muy profunda. Las miró y saludó a kaoru. A Kaoru le hacía mucha gracia esta situación pues Misao estaba loca por él y cada vez que lo veian quedaba hasta media atontada, por lo que kaoru sólo hechaba a reirse. Soportaba las rabietas de Misao pues a ella no le daba nada de risa esta situación, sin embargo ambas se reian al final.

Salieron del colegio y se dirigieron al correo. Normalmente se sentaban a conversar en ese lugar, era el lugar de reunion de casi toda la jubentud del lugar. Bueno y de hecho iban a observar gente en especial.Aoshi y sus amigos solían ir siempre a ese lugar. Ese grupo de muchachos tenian un estilo muy especial. Un estilo de musica distinto, un estilo de ropa, una manera de pensar distinta. Ellas tenian muchos deseos de acercarse pero les faltaba valor para hacerlo Hoy sin embargo era distinto pues ellos no estaban allí y por lo tanto no habia motivos para kedarse. Almenos para Misao...

Mi: -creo que me iré a mi kasa

Ka: -que! tan temprano? no Misao...

Mi: -Si ... es que además está muy aburrido y tengo q estudiar.. tú deverías hacer lo mismo !

Ka: -mm.. talvez tienes razón xD

Mi: -xD...ah! casi me olvidaba...toma este correo,

Ka: - De kien es?

Mi: -te acuerdas de ese muchacho... con el que hablamos el otro dia... kenshin kreo que se llama.

Ka: -ahhh si...es... de él ?

Mi: -sip

Ka: - no pretenderas q...

Mi: -Kaoru por favor! vamos agregalo!... si es para conocerlo más..además que se ve muy simpatiko y en una de esas después nos presenta a Aoshi plis!...

Ka: - ¬¬ Esta bien...pero nose... no te aseguro caerle bien o que el me agrade...

Mi: - ok... pero igual intenta ... ya mañana nos vemos y me kuentas como te fue.

Ka: -bueno...

Mi: -Adios!

Ka: -Adios!

Kaoru Cruzó la calle y comenzó a subir la cuesta de camino a su kasa. Mientras caminaba notó un pekeño grupo de muchachos vestido de negro, los que su madre denominaba "cariñosamente" Los Chascones de Negro. Rapidamnete supo que se trataba de Aoshi, pero junto a él habia otro amigo y Kenshin. Por una extraña razón Kaoru se colocó nerviosa. Pasó junto a ellos y no pudo evitar mirar a Kenshin; éste también la miraba. Desvió la cabeza disimuladamente y siguió su camino sin voltearse a mirar. Al llegar a kasa encendió el pc y se conecto para agregar el correo. Al rato Kenshin se conectó y fue el primero en hablar.

Ke: -hola!

Ka: - hola..

Ke: -como estas?

Ka: -bien y tu?

Ke: -bien ..

Ke: -aproposito..kien eres?

Ka: -mm... soy la amiga de Misao.

Ke: -ahhh.. tu eres la qe estaba junto a ella el dia que hablamos en el correo.

Ka: - sip

Ke: - entonces nos topamos hace un rato xD

Ka: -si xD

Ke: - yo te iba a saludar pok noc.. te haye familiar pero noce... me arrepenti después xD

Ka: -jeje.. me hubieras saludado...

Ke: -cierto...

Hablaron un largo rato...de la musika que le gustaba a ambos... lo que les gustaba hacer... en fin de muchas cosas...incluso kenshin le comento que una amiga le habia dicho que Kaoru habia dicho que él era el más feo de todos sus amigos.. cosa que no fue asi y que los tubo discutiendo arto rato... hasta que Misao le dijo que era lindo.En fin.. no se dieron cuenta como pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de despedirse. Cuando Kaoru se desconectó se sentia muy rara. La verdad es que nunka habia pensado en que iba a hablar con alguno de ellos y que además él iba a ser tan simple al dirigirse a ella. Fue a su habitación y se colocó el pijama. Se recosto suavemente sobre la cama y apagó la lamparita de su mesita. Empezó a recordar en todo lo que conversó con kenshin y de hecho le pareció alguien muy agradable. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se kedó dormida pensando en la kara que pondria Misao al dia siguiente.

* * *

Eran las 7:40 A.M. y Kaoru iba rumbo al colegio. Pensaba en la conversación de ayer con kenshin . Se moría de ganas de contarle a Misao! 

En el primer recreo de la mañana conversaron del tema.

Ka: -oye! ayer hable con Kenshin.

Mi: -o.0...ya? y... que te dijo?

Ka: -ehh...no nada especial...osea...conversamos de musika..de artas cosas...y me cayó bien , es re simpatiko.

Mi: -a ya... genial!

Ka: -yo creo que podemos hacercarnos a hablarle un dia y en una de esas...

Mi: -oh!...Talvez hasta podemos hablar con Aoshi! xD:

Ka: - Jeje... si

Mi: -bien kaoru... gracias!

Ka: -de nada.. y ademas que me gane un amigo.

* * *

Ese dia Kaoru no vió a Kenshin y sólo habló con él hasta la tarde por arto rato y Kenshin le explicó que hoy tuvo ke kedarse en el liceo más tiempo. Ellos conversaban de una manera tan simple, como si se conocieran de años. De verdad se parecían mucho y se veia crecer en ellos una gran amistad.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Kaoru y Misao salieron a eso de las 9 de la noche. Mientras estaban sentadas en el correo se le acercaron 2 muchachos. Uno de ellos era Sano, amigo de kenshin pero que ya se conocía con ella, y el otro era Kenshin. Conversaron un rato aunque no muy largo. Kenshin sin embargo se acercaba a conversarle más a kaoru pues era la primera vez que hablaban en persona y ambos tenían deseos de conocerse. Aunque estaban muy entrenidos Kenshinj se sentía muy mal por lo que se fue a su kasa. Se despidio de ambas y las besó en la mejilla. 

Todo fue muy precipitado, sin embargo kaoru se sintió muy contenta de hablarle. Sintio q keria seguir juntandose con él. Le agradaba mucho.

* * *

Al siguiente día no se vieron sólo conversaron hasta que se pillaron en el chat. 

Ke: -hey!

Ka: -hola!...como stay?

Ke:- bien y tu?

Ka: -bien igual...

Ka: - que cuentas de bueno?

Ke: - no nada en especial xD

Ke: - oie... que bueno que hayamos conversado ayer... tenía ganas de conocernos.

Ka: - si genial.

Ke: -oie.. t puedo decir algo que me dio risa ayer?

Ka: - ya... que cosa?

Ke: - es uqe yo no estoy acostumbrado a despedirme de beso de las mujeres...solo a las q ue conosco mucho y noc.. note que tu cara es suavecita.. nose me gustó xD

Ka: - jaja xD..

Ke: - jeje.. oie y cuentame que has hecho?...

Ka: -mmm.. nada salí un rato en la tarde pero no te pille..

Ke: ahh es que no kise salir xD

Ka: - ahh.. Jeje xD

De ahí conversaron hasta tarde... cerca de las 12 de la noche. Kaoru de alguna manera le empezó a tomar un cariño muy especial a kenshin. Cuando se conectaba sentia una necesidad de hablar con él. Era algo muy intenso y que de hecho la confundía. Tal vez...

Los siguientes días se encontraban despues del colegio y se kedaban un largo rato conversando.. Kaoru, Kensihn; Misao; Sano y otros amigos que habían hecho. Uno de ellos se llamaba Saito y el otro Yahiko. Saito era un poko mayor que ellos pero no dejaba de ser muy simpatiko al igual que yahiko, solo que este ultimo siempre era molestado... en buena claro...Lo pasaban muy bien y lo mäs interesante es que después Kenshin acompañaba a Kaoru a su kasa.

Así pasaron varios días, semanas...La amistad entre todos fue creciendo cada vez más. Salian mucho juntos...tenían la costumbre de tomar y fumar. De a poko Kaoru fue conociendo más gente y a otros chikos como sensuke y takashi. La vida de Kaoru cambió de una forma muy drástika, pero de alguna forma ella era feliz. O talvez no lo era, pero en ese momento se sentia bien y eso era lo importante. Almenos ahora deseaba kedarse asi.. con ellos... para siempre.

* * *

La mañana se veía muy hermosa ese dia. Un gran cielo azul cubría todo el cielo. Kaoru caminaba nuevamente hacia el colegio, más animada que otras veces. Aoche Habia pensado muchas cosas y necesitaba contarle a Misao... 

...continuará...

_********__Cata: bueno me presento me llamo catalina y en realidad este es el primer fic q hago xD Me parecio que seria más facil pok esta inspirada en algo personal.. bueno en algo que estoy viviendo.. ojala les guste.. este es el comienzo... bueno dejen sus comentarios porfis ...pronto subiré el otro capítulo._

**arigato !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

Las horas de clases trascurrieron muy rapido esa mañana, más aún por el hecho de que no asistieron los profesores los 2 ultimos bloques, por lo que tuvieron mucho rato para conversar.

Mi: -Jaja! ... ese kenshin.. que manera de hacer leseras..de verdad que esta loko xD

Ka: -Jeje..si de verdad.. estoy segura que esoso chikos estan mal de la kabeza.

Mi: - sii.. y hasta aoshi se puso el paño en la kabeza xD... tan lindo mi amor...-///-...

Ka: - xD.. parecia verdaderamenente su pelo...

Mi: -si en realidad.. bakan que estuvimos con el...igual no habla mucho pero...es lindo. Que soy tonta!.. me cohibi solo al verlo y no fui capaz de hablarle...

Ka:- bueno.. para otra ocacion sera...

Mi: si... oye y kenshin dele pegarte en tu wata ayer xD

Ka: -sii..pero iwal le pegue xD

Mi: - noce.. a mi me da la impresion que uds se gustan...

Por un momento kaoru sintio algo en su estomago...

Ka: - como se te ocurre eso ?? sólo somos amigos !

Mi: - Mmm... no lo se...

Seria eso verdad??? a Kaoru le gustaba Kenshin?? el muchacho extrovertido, carismatikoe inkieto ? Desde ese minuto Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentia.. todas esas noches chatiando hasta la madrugada... esas miradas, esos juegos.. todo tenia sentido para ella ahora...

Habia ya pasado un rato y estaba todo el curso en la sala, jugando con papeles y cosas asi..tipiko cuando faltaba el profesor...Kaoru se acerco a Misao y le susurró suavemente..."Me gusta Kenshin"...

Misao la miró sorprendida pero luego una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...

Mi: -no t lo habia dixo??.. Lo suponia amiga ...

Kaoru solo la miro y le sonrio tambien...

Mi: - sin embargo... sabes si a el le gusta alguien?

Ka: -Por lo que se aún le gusta Tomoe...

Mi: - Todavia le gusta esa chika?? wuak! Me apesta! no la soporto!

Ka: - y tu crees que yo si ??

Mi: -bueno en ese caso...no kiero que te hagas muchas espectativas.. despues no kiero verte sufrir.

Ka: -lo se...y gracias :)..

Mi: -el timbre!! Vamos, asi aprovechamos de caminar un rato..

Ka: - ok.

Ese dia despues de la escuela se juntaron un rato con los chikos. La verdad es que kaoru se sentía un tanto incomoda, asi que prefirio irse a su kasa..

Mientas caminaba pensó en lo que habia conversado con Misao. Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe... ese nombre le zumbaba en la cabeza como un tambor.. no lo soportaba..

Tomoe era por decirlo asi, el gran amor de Kenshin. Ella nunka


End file.
